Some Things Never Change
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: You grow - You follow your heart - You live your life. Everything seems to change right along with you. Time flies by. You file away old memories and work to make new ones. A friend from Kitty's past visits Dodge... confirming some things never change. A short story.


"Welcome to Dodge City folks!" The driver yelled down at the passengers as the horses came to a halt. His shotgun rider jumped from the stage and opened its door. Everyone filed out one-by-one. The last of the group, was a middle aged woman. The cowboy offered his hand to help her down. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Thank You." and added a sweet smile.

The young man was at a loss of words. Her beauty was overwhelming. She had long black hair, glossed with a hint of blue when it finally hit the sun. She had it pinned with a few curls down to frame her flawless face. Her eyes where a light sky blue on a cloudless day. The contrast was breathtaking.

Finally finding his tongue, the cowboy tipped his hat and said, "You're mighty welcome ma'am." He smiled and tripped backwards. She couldn't help but smile and lightly laugh as the clumsy young man hurried back atop the stage to his seat.

"You boys have a good day." She held her hand to her forehead to block the sun, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you miss." The driver shouted over his shoulder as he asked the horses to move forward.

* * *

The lady gathered her skirts and luggage. She stepped onto the boardwalk to get some relief from the sun. In the process she collided into an elderly man.

"Whoa there," Doc said as he steadied the two of them, "Are you okay miss?"

"Oh my goodness!" The woman's face flushed from embarrassment, "I am so very sorry mister. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Doc laughed, "It takes a lot more than a pretty young lady bumping into me, to hurt me." Doc smiled, "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," she smiled back, "I'm just looking for The Dodge House." She looked around reading signs and added, "Do you live around here?"

"I do. My office is right across the street." Doc pointed to the stairs leading up and sign hanging slightly above. "My name is Dr. Galen Adams, but everyone calls me Doc. I would be happy to show you to the hotel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Offering her hand, "My name is Lauren Mitchell." She smiled and added, "I don't want to hinder you."

Doc waved his hand, "It's no problem at all." Doc said as they headed down the boardwalk. "So, Mrs. Mitchell, what brings you to Dodge?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'm meeting my husband in Topeka later in the week. We've been living near Garden City for the past two years. Bouncing from state to state." She turned to Doc and smiled, "We're moving to Missouri, so he left a few days a head of me to get things ready. I got wind that an old childhood friend lives here in Dodge. I haven't heard from her since we were kids. You grow up, move away, and lose contact. I guess that's life."

"Life doesn't wait on us often. I have some friends that are slowly running out of lives." Shaking his head, "On that note, I hope you enjoy your stay with us and have time to catch up with your friend." Arriving at the Dodge House, Doc turned, "Here we are. Nicest place in Dodge. It's not much put we think highly of it." He smiled.

"It's perfect! Thank you again." Returning the smile. "Oh and Doc? One more thing... Do you by chance know a Kathleen Russell? She use to have red hair with a temper to match and..."

Doc laughed and interrupted her, "Yeah, I know her. Can't forget her or the temper." He turned and pointed down Front Street, "See that building next to my office, across from the jailhouse... That's The Long Branch, best saloon in town."

A bit of sorrow flickered on Lauren's face, "She's still in the saloon business?" She asked with a troubled heart.

Understanding Doc added, "Well that's one way to look at it... She owns and runs it." Pride filled his words.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to surprise her." Smiling, she thanked Doc.

"I won't breath a word to anybody." Doc winked. "It was nice to meet you. If there's anything else Mrs. Mitchell, you know where to find me." Doc tipped his hat.

"Thank you. Hope to see ya around." Lauren turned and walked inside The Dodge House.

* * *

"I don't know Miss Kitty," Festus wiped his face with his bandana, "sure is hot out there. I sure could use a beer to cool this here..."

"Sam." Kitty rolled her eyes and threw her head toward Festus.

"Mighty kind of ya Miss Kitty." Festus turned the mug up. "That there hit the spot. I'm sure if I had..."

"Festus!" Matt scolded, "I thought I asked you to ride out to The Old Mill's place to help Mr. Duncan."

"Right Matthew," Festus tipped his hat and back away from the bar. "Thanks again Miss Kitty, Sam." He pushed through the batwing doors.

Kitty turned her attention back to the bar and the cowboy standing next to her. He was already looking at her. She smiled, "Now... where were we before clinking spurs walked in?"

Matt took another swig of his beer, "Well, I remember something about you, a ride, and food. It's up to you to interpret it."

"Oh Matt," she batted playfully at his chest. "Don't put words in my mouth. I think it's a perfect time for a picnic. You said you would take me. There are no herds coming in, Dodge has been quiet, and you don't have any prisoners." Moving in a little closer, "What do you think about tomorrow? I'll make it worth your wild." She winked.

Sam smiled as he dried the glasses. Matt cleared his throat. "Tomorrow? I'll see what I can do." He straightened himself. "Uh, I need to go do some paperwork then."

Eyeing him sharply, "Alright, I'll let ya off the hook for now, but remember I don't easily forget."

"Ain't that the truth." Raising his eyebrows and placing his hat on his head, "I'll be back later, Kitty." Smiling as he walked toward the doors.

Kitty watched him leave. Shaking her head and smiling, she turned and leaned facing the bar again. She was eating a boiled egg and working on books.

* * *

"Listen here Red... The next one is mine!" Lauren reminisced as she walked up behind Kitty.

Kitty looked up and turned around slowly, quickly swallowing the last of the egg. "Oh my goodness! Luna-Spitfire-Harrison!"

"Wild-Cat-Russell!" Lauren recalled. Kitty grabbed her for a hug. Lauren returned the embrace.

Kitty held her at arms length, "You haven't aged a bit woman! Look at you! Still have that silky black hair, I see." Kitty pulled at a curl.

"Me?" Standing back, looking at Kitty, "Look at you! You still have that porcelain complexion, piercing blue eyes, and that fiery red hair to frame it all in." Lauren's turned around, taking in the room, "And this? I can't believe you own a saloon!" She walked around, running her hand over the chairs, tables, and piano. "It's nice, I must say." She headed back toward Kitty, "You've done well Miss Russell."

Kitty laughed. "I think so. It's not much but it's home." Kitty smiled, "Wanna drink, Miss Harrison?"

"Sure." Lauren turned to lean her back against the bar, surveying the room, "It's Mitchell now."

"Oh. Sorry." Kitty smiled, "Sam." Kitty motioned, "Couple of beers."

"Sure thing Miss Kitty." Sam smiled and placed the beers on the counter.

"Miss Kitty?" Lauren sipped, "That's what you go by now?"

"That's what my friends call me." Kitty smiled and headed toward a table. "Here, have a seat and take a load off." Kitty continued, "So Mitchell? When did that happen?"

"Well it's going on ten years now. We meet in New Orleans a while back... Got married... Had kids... Now we're moving to Missouri." Lauren drank some of her beer, "You remember Carl. When we worked at 'The Chat Noir' ... he came in a couple of times." Kitty face expression encouraged Lauren to move on with the story, "Anyway, we were living in Garden City when I heard about you being in Kansas. You were right down the road from me all this time."

"Small world." Kitty said dryly. "I'm glad to hear you're happy. Where are your kids? How old? What are their names?" Kitty leaned in, showing more interest in Lauren's part of the story.

"There are only two. The oldest Franklin, is riding with Carl to St. Louis so they can get the new house ready. Kaitlin, the youngest, is keeping my mother company on the train ride. I told Carl I would meet him in Topeka at the end of the week. Then he and I can join the children and my mother in Missouri." Lauren brought the beer up to finish it. Then turned the questions to Kitty, "What about you? and what about this place?"

Kitty looked at her mug to collect her thoughts, "Well, after I left New Orleans I came here. Didn't plan on staying but circumstances changed that." Kitty smiled to herself, "I started working here as one of the girls, saved some money and bought in as half owner, and eventually become the full owner." Kitty sat up proud.

"I'm impressed." Lauren smiled. "When I got off the stage, a older gentleman... What was his name... Gal... Adams... Anyway he told me to call him Doc." She thought back on the conversation, "He was bragging about how The Long Branch was the best in town."

Kitty blushed, "Yeah, Doc's the best. They don't make em like him anymore."

"Well that's a good thing," Doc walked through the batwing doors, "because I'm one of a kind." He winked at Lauren and swiped his mustache.

Kitty turned around, "Afternoon Doc." She smiled. "You wanna join us?" Doc took his seat as Kitty continued, "You already know Luna."

"Luna? I thought it was Lauren." Doc questioned.

Kitty and Lauren giggled. "You're right Doc. That was her stage name when we worked the floor at The Black Cat. She was Luna-Spitfire-Harrison and I was..."

Lauren jumped in "... Wild-Cat-Russell..." They both laughed again.

Doc joined in. "No argument here."

"Oh Doc..." Kitty swatted his arm. She stood and asked, "Can I get ya a beer Curly?"

"No thank you. Maybe later?" Doc continued, "I just stopped by to say hey and was hoping your friend here had found ya. I gotta run out to The Old Mills place... Festus hurt his hand or something. Maybe he fell on his head... Knocked some sense into em." He stood and swiped his hand across his face. "I'll see you girls later."

"See ya Doc." Kitty offered a smile and looked back to Lauren. "I have a meeting with a whiskey broker here soon... I hate to leave you but I don't know how long the meeting will last."

Lauren stood, "You're fine, Kitty. I'll go check out some shops."

"You're welcome to come back later... Say around 8 tonight? There won't be much of a crowd this time of year. So I'm free to talk and catch up." Kitty waited.

"Yeah, sure." Lauren smiled, "I'll see ya then."

They hugged and went their different ways.

* * *

(That night)

"Remember when we use to fight over the Cowboy Casanovas when they walked through the doors, Kitty?" Lauren laughed at the old memory. "You always beat me to the good ones."

"Haha! Yeah those were good times. I miss New Orleans sometimes." Kitty let out a grunt as she rearranged in her chair, "Miss being young at times too."

They laughed.

Kitty hears familiar footsteps behind her. Footsteps that belong to a very familiar cowboy. Lauren looks up from her drink... "Oh my, Kitty. I call dibs!"

Kitty laughs knowingly... Turns around to find Matt surveying the room. She smiles. "He's already spoken for toots." Kitty stands.

Matt walks over "Hello Kitty." He places his hand on the small of her back, "I wanted to make sure you were still in business... Mighty quiet in here." He smiles down at her.

She returns the smile. "Yeah all the cowboys are out looking for trouble. Someone's gotta keep YOU in business." Turns to her friend, "Matt, this is my old friend Lauren Mitchell from New Orleans. Lauren this is Matt Dillion, US Marshal."

"Mrs. Mitchell." tips his hat...

"Marshal." Lauren returned the greeting with a smile and nod. "I've heard about you and the tales of your quick draw. Quite the legend."

Matt blushed, "I'm sure the stories have been embellished Mrs. Mitchell."

"On the contrary." Lauren shifted her gaze from Kitty then to Matt, "Would you like to join us?"

"How bout it Cowboy?" Kitty looked up at Matt, "Can I buy ya a drink?" Her eyes dance.

"Not now Kitty, maybe later." His eyes smiled back, "I gotta finish my rounds. I just wanted to check on things in here." He looks back down at Lauren, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Mitchell."

"Like wise Marshal Dillon." Lauren returned.

"See you later Kitty?" He asked with his boyish grin.

"Sure Matt. I'll be here." She smiled secretly adding, "Don't be long." Kitty watched as he left and let out a sigh as she returned to sit in her seat.

"Kitty!" Lauren nudged Kitty, "He's beautiful!" She shook her head and continued as she leaned back in her seat, "I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I." With a different meaning behind the phase, Kitty smiled weakly, "He's pretty much perfect. I don't know how or why I keep doing it."

"And a lawman!" Lauren still shocked, "Why on earth are you still Miss Russell and not Mrs. Dillion?"

"Believe me, I've thought about that question more than you have." Kitty turned and looked at the batwings doors, "The answer is always the same." She turned back to face Lauren and forced a smile to her lips.

* * *

The week flew by. Kitty and Lauren exchanged stories over breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Memories brought back some laughter... some tears... some heartaches... most of all they brought a healing grace.

The gang stood at the depot to see Lauren off. They exchanged smiles, handshakes and hugs.

"I hate goodbyes," Kitty held back unshed tears, "Just go and be safe. And don't forget to write!"

"I second that." Lauren wiped the tears that had escaped. "Keep in touch."

"I will. Make sure you do the same." Kitty reminded. "It was good seeing you Lauren. I've missed seeing that pretty smile." Kitty reached and wiped a tear from her check. "Now I'm crying!"

They laughed through the tears.

"Last Call!" The stage driver yelled the two minute warning.

Lauren looked around at all the new faces she had met that week. "It was so wonderful meeting you all! Kitty's lucky to have such amazing friends!"

"We're the lucky ones Mrs. Mitchell." Doc winked at Kitty.

"Have a safe trip Mrs. Mitchell." Matt added as he, Festus, and Newly all tipped their hats.

"I will." She grabbed Kitty for a final hug. "I'll miss ya Wild-Cat... Make sure no one ever tames you."

Kitty laughed as she wiped more tears from her eyes, "Keep the spirit burning Spitfire. Don't let anyone damper your fire." Kitty released her grip. "Have a safe trip. Don't be a stranger."

Lauren smiled and climbed in the stage. They all waved as the stage pulled away from the depot. The group quietly stood and watched as the stage went out of site. Finally, Festus broke the silence.

"It sure is mighty hot, Doc." Festus wiped his forehead with his bandana, "Sure could use something cool..."

"Is you're head still hurting?" Doc turned and asked Festus.

"My head?" Festus questioned, slightly confused.

"Yeah, that big empty thing that sits on your shoulders." Doc winked at Matt. Continuing to tease Festus, "Is it back to normal?"

Taking the bait, Festus answered, "Well sure Doc, my head's just fine."

Doc swiped his mustache, "I'll be the judge of that." He and Newly started walking away, "Well are you coming? I'm thirsty and you said you'd buy me a beer."

"Buy you a beer?" Festus followed, "Now listen here, I never did say such a thing... I said..."

"I know what you said... " their conversation faded as they walked through the doors of the Long Branch.

Matt shook his head and lightly laughed as he smiled. He turned back to Kitty. He still stood next to her. "Kitty, it'll be ok." Matt placed his hand at the small of her back. He tried to comfort her, "She'll be back or you can go visit her. Just don't cry anymore."

"I know that!" Kitty patted her eyes dry.

"Come on. Let's go get a drink." Matt lightly pushed her to move forward.

"I don't want a drink..." She pouted, "I'm hungry. I want dinner."

"Alright dinner it is." Matt agreed, "I'm hungry too. Where to Miss Russell?"

"Don't call me that." She shot him a look.

"Whoa! What's this about?" Matt was confused, "That's your name isn't it? It always has been..."

Kitty cut him off, "... and always will be... I guess it will never change."

"Kitty..." Matt realizing where this was going, "We've talked about this. We've beat that dead horse over and over." He stopped Kitty and put her at arms length, "Look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his. "You know how I feel, I know how you feel. We have an understanding... that we both agreed to, correct?"

"Yes." Kitty apologized, "I'm sorry, Matt. You didn't deserve that." She dropped her gaze.

Matt lifted her chin, "What I don't deserve, is you Kitty Russell."

Kitty smiled, "Thanks Matt."

Satisfied with her smile, Matt grinned and turned toward Delmonico's, "Now," He placed his hand at the small of her back once more, "shall we?"

"Dinner at Delmonico's," Kitty teased, "on one condition."

"What's that Miss Russell?" Matt played along.

A seductive smile formed, "We have dessert at my place."

Lascivious thoughts flashed and Matt's eyes darken with desire, "I think I can live with those conditions."

"Alright then. Let's go Cowboy." Both smiled that secret smile. Convincing themselves their love and affection was a well kept secret... but the truth being quite the opposite... It was no secret. They continued down the boardwalk and greeted each passing person with the tip of a hat and a warm smile.

The End :)


End file.
